A Night of Fear
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex and Olivia after a somewhat traumatic event they indulge in the new found relationship. Will the relationship withhold the trial and tribulations?
1. Chapter 1

following the conculsion of a case involving a particulary horrible rape and murder, Olivia and Alex begin to connect for the first time, until a sudden turn of events treating there new found relationship.

Chapter 1

Opening the door to her apartment Olivia dropped her keys on the kitchen counter with a sigh. This crush

on the Assistant District Attorney was going to be her undoing. Bordering on obsession, it kept her awake

at night. Olivia knew somehow, she had to get control of herself.

"Why does she have to be so damn annoying?" Olivia said out loud. "That woman needs a good old fashioned

spanking and I would love to be the one to give it to her."

With a final sigh, Olivia headed for the shower, hoping it would help her relax. Forty five minutes, she

climbed under the covers, hoping that she would find some much needed sleep.

On the other side of the city Alex was sprawled on her comfy couch trying to read the latest best selling

crime novel. However her mind kept flashing back to the events of the day, keeping her from being able to

concentrate on the plot of the book.

Alex had spent most of the afternoon at the SVU squad room with the detectives. "I need more evidence. I

can't take your guts to a judge." Alex tried to explain to the detectives.

Frustrated, Olivia asked, "What more do you need Alex? We got his prints on the crime scene along with a

piece of material that matches his uniform."

"There are explanations for his prints and for the piece of material," Alex stated exasperatingly.

"I know you're tired, so am I, but I need more."

Having no desire to get in between Alex and Olivia, Elliot remained silent during the bickering between the

two women. He didn't know where the animosity was coming from, but he figured this was not the time to try to

find out. Instead, he simply watched and listened quietly.

"Everyone take some deep breaths and calm down. Let's just slow down and think," Cragen ordered, trying to cut

the tension in the room. "Elliot, you and Liv go back through the evidence again. There has to be something

there we can use."

Following the captains order, returned to their own desk in order to begin again. Olivia sat down at her desk

with a thump. Slowly, Alex approached her; she hated arguing with the dark haired detective.

"Olivia?" Alex said apprehensively.

What Alex could want now, Olivia wondered. "What is it Alex?" Olivia said curtly, taking Alex aback.

"Liv... I..." Alex started to say but Olivia quickly interrupted.

"As you can see Counselor, we have evidence we to find so if you don't mind I need to get to work." Olivia said coldly.

"Very well Detective," Alex's tone matched Olivia's. Turned she stomped out of the squad room to return to her office.

Finally giving up on reading, Alex closed the book and set it down on the coffee table. Walking to her bedroom, she

turned off the lights as she went. Climbing under the covers, she sighed, hoping sleep would find her quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Early the next morning, Olivia was at her desk sipping her morning coffee and going through the evidence reports again.

"Hey, your'e early," Elliot greeted her as he walked to his locker, and hung up his jacket.

"Well, yeah, my nerves can't take another day like yesterday. I figured I would get an early start."

Olivia answered shifting through the stack of papers on her desk.

"We have to go through the physical evidence again.Maybe we missed something the first time."

Before Elliot could answer, Fin strolled through the door, handing the pile of reports in his hand to Olivia.

"Lab sent these over," he announced.

Reading over them Olivia started to smile. "This could help. It seems the material we recovered from the crime

scene had a hair on it."

"What kind of hair?" Elliot immediately asked. "Does it match any of the suspects?"

"Not exactly, it's a dog hair, but I bet if we find the dog, we find our killer," Olivia grinned.

"Were they able to tell what kind of dog we're looking for?" Elliot wanted to know.

"Well, not the breed, but it's black short canine hair. The good thing is, there was a root attached, so they

were able to obtain DNA," Olivia smiled as she finished reading the report.

"I guess that makes us the pet police for a couple hours," Elliot was as pleased as Olivia. Grabbing their jackets,

the pair headed out to the streets.

The morning passed with Olivia and Elliot re interviewed the suspects in their homicide, looking for evidence of

a pet. So far, only one suspect owned a dog, but it turned out to be a toy poodle, eliminating him from their suspect list.

The day got brighter when they got to their final suspect. In the apartment of Walter Granger, maintenance manager of the

Montecito Hotel, they found a black pit bull. Granger admitted the dog was his, improving the moods of the detectives.

All they needed now was the warrant to test the dogs hair against the evidence found at the crime scene.

"Elliot, will you call Alex and get the warrant? Let her know what we found? " Olivia requested.

"Uh sure. You know, you two really need to talk. You are always squabbling with her. I think you have a crush on her."

Elliot answered.

"Squabbling? Crush?? What are you talking about?" Olivia sputtered.

"Everyone can see it but you two," Elliot pointed out. "Just ask her out for christ's sake." He suggested with a grin.

" I do.. not... have a crush...on Alex.." Olivia sputtered. "And I do not squabble."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that." Elliot grinned at his partner, as he opened his cell phone to call Alex.

Alex was immersed in paper work when the phone on her desk started to ring. Putting down the pen she was writing with, Alex picked up the received. "Cabot" she answered.

"Hey, Alex how much do you love us?" Elliot was in a good mood with the turn of events in their case.

"Well, that depends on what you have to tell me," Alex smiled. "What do you got for me?" She wanted to know.

For the next few minutes Elliot went over the turn of events over the last few hours and the evidence they had found.

"All we need is a warrant, and we got this creep." He finished up.

"Ok, good job you two. I can work with this. Give me a few minutes and you will have your warrant." Alex hung from the

detective, only to pick up the phone once more.

Fifty minutes later, Olivia and Elliot were knocking on Walter Granger's door. "Police, open the door Granger!"

Elliot shouted. Listening, all the heard was a dog growling, but no response.

"Granger, we have a search warrant and a seizure order for you dog. Open the door, or we WILL knock it down," Olivia yelled.

With still no response coming from inside, Olivia counted, "on 3!" one two three" She shouted loudly, kicking the door open.

With guns drawn, they looked around the apartment which was empty save for one very loud, very ugly and very angry black dog, chained to the radiator.

"Grab the dog, Elliot." Olivia instructed, pointed to the dog who was up on it's feet, pulling against the chain."

"Why do I have to grab the dog? You grab it!!" Elliot fired back, staying out of reach of the lunging dog.

"Because...he... likes you, watch !" Olivia said pointing at the dog.

Shaking his head no, Elliot looked at the dog. "No way, he is looking at me like I'm lunch. Are you crazy? Let animal control

handle it."

Elliot decided, calling over the uniforms to phone animal control who would secure the dog. Once in custody, the

detectives would gather hair samples from it, and deliver to the lab for testing.

Later that afternoon, the lab called the Detectives at the squad room with good news. DNA testing proved the hair samples

from Walter Grangers dog matched the dog hairs found at the crime scene. Jubilant, Alex delivered a warrant for Grangers

arrest for rape and first degree murder. Once arrested, faced with the proof of his crimes, Granger confessed to them all.

Walking out of the interrogation room, the detectives high fived each other, very happy another scumbag was off the streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Olivia sat back on her desk chair, with her feet up on an opened drawer relaxing after

the events of the day. It was almost time to leave, and Olivia was entertaining the

possibilities of going out for a celebratory drink. Suddenly, she heard the distinctive

sound of high heels on the tile floor. Sitting up quickly, she grabbed a file, pretending

to read over it.

"Hello, detective. You're still here?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah, I was just heading out," answered Olivia, looking up at the blond.

"Nice job today Olivia," Alex congratulated Olivia.

"Thank you counselor," Olivia said with a sarcastic lilt in her voice.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Alex crossed her arms over her chest and said,

"Olivia, I sense you don't like me."

"That's not true Alex. What makes you think that?" Olivia replied.

Alex looked down for a second, before raising her head and looking directly at Olivia.

"We fight. A lot." She finally pointed out.

Olivia stood up, and started arranging things on her desk, before she left for the day.

Quickly though, she began to felt guilty for giving Alex such a hard time.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I just get so frustrated sometimes. I know you push for the right

reasons so you can convict the perps, but it still gets to me sometimes. I'm sorry." She repeated.

" know, Olivia. I'm sorry too." Alex apologized as well, as she walked with Olivia to the

detective's locker.

Without thinking, Olivia spoke. "Hey look, you wanna grab a drink?"

Alex paused, surprised at the invitation. Looking at Liv she answered simply, "That would be nice."

"In that case, after you," Olivia smiled, holding open the squad room door for the blonde.

Olivia held open the heavy door for Alex. The pub was small, but cozy, and they were quickly

directed to a booth in the back, next to the window. A handful of patrons was spread throughout

the bar. When the waitress took their drink order, she dropped off two menus for the women.

"Did you eat already, Alex?" Olivia was hoping for her companion would join her for dinner.

With an adorable grin on her face, which Olivia found enchanting, Alex admitted

"Well, actually,I was heading home to make a grilled cheese sandwhich."

"Well, we can't have that." Olivia smiled back at the blond. "Have dinner with me. Please?"

"You don't have to buy me dinner," Alex began to decline the invitation, but Olivia interrupted

before Alex could finish.

"I know, I don't have to, I want too. You haven't had dinner, and a grilled cheese sandwich is not

exactly a well balanced meal." Olivia smiled broadly. "Please Alex?"

Alex smiled back. "Well, how can I possibly turn down such a lovely invitation? Thank you Olivia."

Olivia's spirits rose with the knowledge that she would be able to enjoy the ADA 's company for a while longer.

"So, what's good here?" Alex wanted to know as she opened the menu.

Pretty much everything," Liv responded. "But my favorites are the stuff ravioli, the lasagna with

garlic bread is amazing, and the Eggplant Parmesan is to die for."

Listening to the brunette's smooth voice rattling off the menu, Alex's mind wandered to this new side

of the detective. _'Are you on the list, Olivia? Cause if you ask me, you're to die for_.'

"Alex," Olivia called out to the blonde. Wherever her companion had drifted off to must have been something

special if the glint in her eyes and the smile on her lips were any indications.

The voice summoned Alex back to the present. Realizing that she hadn't the slightest idea of what Olivia

had said to her, she grinned, trying to cover up her distraction. "Yes, Olivia?"

"Have you decided what to order?" Olivia couldn't help but grin back at her dinner companion.

"I'll have the eggplant." Alex decided.

"Me too," Olivia agreed. ''How about some red wine to go with it?"

"Absolutely."

Waving the waiter to their table, Olivia quickly gave him their orders.

"I'll be right back with your wine," he let them know.

Olivia glanced out the window at the beautiful New York City night. She loved this city. Seeing two men

talking animatedly outside the window, Olivia felt a chill creep up the back of her neck. Not wanting to

give into any thing negative tonight, Liv turned her attention back to her dinner companion, giving Alex

her brightest smile.

"I hope we can do this again Liv," Alex smiled back at the brown haired detective.

"She called me Liv," thought Olivia. Olivia's smile grew even brighter at the thought of an actual date

with this beautiful woman. "Of course, I would love that," she told Alex.

The conversation fell into stories of childhood adventures. Alex turned out to have a great sense of humor

and the tales of the misadventures of the Cabot family had both women laughing.

Suddenly, their enjoyable evening together exploded into a wide awake nightmare, when the two men Olivia

had seen arguing outside on the sidewalk crashed through the front doors, each holding an automatic weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The smaller of the two men turned, locking the door behind him and turning the closed sign

around. "Oh, shit," Olivia saw Alex's frightened expression. "Stay with me Alex. It'll be ok. Just stay calm."

Alex did her best to comply with Olivia's directions, taking one deep breath after another.

"Fred, take care of the kitchen doors, and I want everyone out here in the dining room," The larger

man ordered his accomplice. Quickly, Fred followed other man's order, returning to the dining room

with the rest of the employees.

Seeing the bigger man, a husky man in a well fitted suit, spoke. " CLYDE ! What hell do you think your doing?"

"I told you there will be hell to pay, you son of bitch." came Clyde 's curtly remark. "You should have listened."

Throwing the duffel bag in his hand to Fred, Clyde continued to give orders. "Wallets, purses, jewelry, money.

I don't care what it is, you put it in the bag, and everything will go nice and smooth."

Quickly Fred moved from one group to the next. When shaking hands slowed one lady down Fred screamed at her.

"Hurry up!!! Everything in the bag!"

Reaching Alex and Olivia, the criminal pointing his gun at Alex. "MMmm, Nice piece of ass here."

Olivia exploded in front of Alex. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch!!" she yelled.

"BACK OFF BITCH!" Fred screamed at Olivia. When Olivia put up her hand, Fred was able to see her weapon.

He pulled Liv's gun from her holster. "Well, well, well, what do we have here," he wondered aloud. "What are you? A cop?"

"A detective," Olivia told him.

"Well now, you ain't shit." Fred sneered. "Don't give me an excuse to put a bullet through her head."

Olivia returned to her position next to an obviously shaken Alex. Lowering her voice as much as possible, Olivia spoke

to her. "Alex, look at me sweetie. You'll be ok. I'll get you out of this this. I promise. Just hold on. Ok?"

"What about you Liv?" Alex whispered back.

"I'll be fine Alex. I just need you to do as I say, ok? Please?" Olivia needed Alex to follow her instructions.Alex slowly brought her emotions under control listening to Olivia's confident voice. "I'm not going anywhere without you," she informed Olivia.

"I'm a cop Alex. This is my job. I'll be ok. Promise."

"You better be. I... I don't want to lose you Liv. Not already."

"You won't. I promise," Olivia reassured her, hoping that was true. Picking up Alex's hands she kissed them, before pulling the blond into her arms.

"Look, I will give you whatever you want Clyde ," the man in the suit pleaded.

"Just let everyone else go. Don't be stupid Clyde ."

The loud gunshot shook the room. With the weapon, pointed at the ceiling, Clyde pulled the trigger again.

"SHUT UP, before I put a bullet between your eyes, you fucking maggot. You bet your sweet ass, you're going to give

me whatever I want. Now move your ass with the rest of them." Clyde yelled loudly

The employees and the customers, including Alex and Olivia gathered at one side of the pub. Olivia quickly scanned the

scene in front of her, watching Clyde open the cash register and throwing the cash into his duffel bag.

"Maggot, get over here," he called the manager. "Open the safe, NOW!" Clyde ordered.

With Clyde by his side, the manager went into his office. Through the open door, Olivia saw him remove a painting from the wall, revealing a small safe. Turning the dials, the manager opened the safe, leaving Clyde free to take the contents.

Watching Clyde become more agitated, Olivia realized she had to act quickly. Untangling herself from Alex, Olivia yelled to the gunman.

"Hey Clyde , I have a proposition for you." Considering Olivia's offer, Clyde waved Olivia over.

Walking over, Olivia stood face to face with the criminal. "Look, you're in a bad situation here. Don't make it worse.

I'm NYPD. I'm worth more to you than all the rest combined. Let them go, I'll stay here."

Hearing Olivia's offer, Alex quietly started crying. "Olivia, no. Please."

Olivia walked back and stood in front of Alex. Leaning in, she gave Alex a soft kiss.

"It'll be ok. I promise. Trust me."

Walking back to the gunman Olivia encouraged him. "Come on Clyde , you know it's the best way."

After a moment, he nodded his head.

"Ok detective, you've got your wish. Fred, get everyone else out of here, and relock the door." He instructed his partner. Pointing at Alex he yelled. "Tell NYPD, we want one hundred thousand dollars in the next five hours or she's dead. Got it?"

Olivia nodded her head at Alex. Looking intently in her eyes, she said simply, "Go Alex."

Leaving Olivia behind with the criminals was the most difficult thing Alex had ever done.

Quickly, she walked to the nearest phone booth and called 911. In minutes the SWAT unit had arrived outside the tavern, as well as Captain Cragen. It was a matter of only a few more minutes before the remainder of the SVU unit had joined the hostage team. In spite of the encouragement of Olivia's squad, Alex refused to leave the location without Olivia.

Inside the pub, empty now except for the two gunmen and one NYPD sex crimes Detective, Olivia sat weaponless. Watching Fred and Clyde argue over the way the one hundred thousand dollars would be split, Olivia searched for the right opportunity to attack. The sound of a telephone ringing from inside the bag stopped the argument. Reaching in, Clyde managed to find the phone.

"Where's my money?" he demanded.

"Hello Clyde ," Captain Cragen kept his voice calm. "This is Captain Donald Cragen with the NYPD. You're money is on the way. It should be here within the hour."

"It better be, or you'll have one dead cop on your hands." Clyde threatened, then he hung up the phone.

"Can I get some water?" Olivia requested, standing up as if to go into the kitchen.

"Stay there," Clyde ordered. "Don't move." He walked through the swinging doors of the kitchen. Quickly, Olivia looked around. Fred was not paying attention to her, as he was counted the money from the safe. Five feet away from her, sat the bag with the belongings of the hostages. In one motion, she leaped at the bag, reaching in and quickly finding her gun. With her trained reflexes, she aimed and fired at Fred, who had drawn his own gun and fired at almost the same time. Olivia saw a spot of blood appear on Fred's chest, just as he fell to the ground.

Clyde ran from the kitchen, firing his gun. Crawling behind a table, Olivia fired back. Fred's bullet had struck her on the thigh, and she was bleeding badly. Firing off two more shots, she saw Clyde fall to the ground, with blood showing on his chest.

Seconds later, the SWAT team burst through the door, having heard the shots. Elliot charged in directly after them yelling for Olivia.

Seeing Olivia lying unconscious on the floor, Elliot screamed. "Officer down. We need paramedics. NOW!" In seconds, the medics joined Elliot at his partner's side.

Outside, Alex was frantically fighting with Cragen. "Alex, you can't go in there!"

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO SEE HER!" She yelled with tears running down her face.

Before Alex could make it past the captain, the paramedics came out with a still unconscious Olivia on a gurney. Seeing them, Alex broke away from Cragen, reaching her just as the medics began to load her on the ambulance.

"I'm riding with her," Alex informed them.

"Well, you better get in her then, she's losing a lot of blood. We need to go now." In seconds Alex was inside the ambulance, and it took off to the closest emergency room with lights and sirens blasting.

With tears running down her face, Alex held tightly to Olivia's hand. "Why do you have to always be the hero, huh?" She asked the still unresponsive woman. "Come on Liv, let me see those eyes."

Watching Liv, Alex saw Olivia slowly opening her eyes. Olivia was sure she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Alex at just that moment.

"Alex," she managed to say.

"I'm here Liv. You're going to be ok. Just hold on." Alex could feel tears running down the side of her face.

"Hi, beautiful," Olivia's voice was weak, but clear. "Don't cry baby," lifting her hand, Liv managed to wipe away Alex's tears."

"I thought I lost you there," Alex confessed.

"Never," Olivia promised. "I'm right here with you, where I'll always be. For as long as you want me."

"That would be forever," Alex leaned her forehead against Olivia's. I love you Olivia. I think I always have."

"I love you too Alex, with all my heart." Olivia told her. "For always."

The End

Notes: Sequel to this story coming soon. Title" A Life of Bliss" Alex and Olivia relationship progresses after life altering event. Will the realtionship survive? They tuned.


	5. Chapter 5 Sequel A life of Bliss

When release day finally came, Olivia lay on the bed, watching Alex packing her belongings. Going back and forth between the closet and Olivia's suitcase, Alex wore a smile, looking far to pleased about the prospect of Liv staying with her for the next two weeks. If the truth be told, Olivia wasn't all that all unhappy about staying at Alex's apartment. Still, it felt it only reasonable to complain about Alex's methods of persuading Olivia.

"You know, it is really not fair," Olivia complained to the busy woman packing. Alex rearranged her face into the picture of innocence.

" That's not fair? "

"You know what," Olivia answered as she tried to sit up on the side of the bed.

Alex went over to bed to assist Liv sit upright. "That look you get. How can I say no when you give me that look?" Olivia finished.

"Well, that would be the purpose baby," Alex winked at Olivia. "Now, let's get you out of here. My apartment is waiting , Just so you know, I have every intention of making it my personal mission to ensure all your needs are met. When you're feeling better of course. Until then, I just want to be there for you, and help you, and see you, and touch you. I could have lost you. Is that OK?" Alex's eyes burned into Olivia's with an intensity that ran from concern and care to unbridled passion and desire.

The look on the blond's face wiped away any objections Olivia had been about to make. How could she not take that which Alex wanted so badly to give her? Picking up the call light, Olivia pushed it, anxious for the hospital personnel to arrive and officially discharge her. After waiting what felt like forever, the nurse arrived and got Olivia to sign the paperwork releasing her.

Using the wheelchair, Olivia left the hospital behind and let Alex help her into the waiting cab.

The taxi ride passed quickly. When it arrived at Alex's building, Alex quickly jumped out to help Olivia maneuver out of the cab.

Between the two women, they managed to figure out the crutches the doctor had ordered Olivia to use. After opening the apartment door, Alex stepped aside, allowing Olivia room to move directly to Alex's sofa. As Alex went to work immediately taking Liv's things into the bedroom, Olivia looked around Alex's home. It was enchanting, much like the woman who lived there. Classy and elegant like Alex, it suited the attorney perfectly. When Olivia laid her head on the back of the sofa, she couldn't help but smile. The place even smelled liked Alex. When Alex returned to the living room, Olivia was still resting her head on the couch. The sight of the woman she loved in her own home made her smile.

"Are you hungry Liv?" Alex asked as she moved further into the living room.

"I could eat," Olivia's quiet voice was enough to let Alex know the trip home had exhausted Olivia.  
Alex kneeled next to the other woman, and ran her hand along Olivia's uninjured leg.

"Baby, why don't you go lay down?" Alex suggested. Laying her hand on Alex's, Olivia answered the blond. "I'll eat and go to bed. Is that ok?" Alex leaned in and kissed the injured woman briefly on the lips.

"Of course it's ok. I'll make you something quick." As Olivia watched Alex walk into the kitchen, her heart was full of love for her. It was heard to believe it had only been a week since the two had confessed their true feelings for one another.

Thinking back, Olivia realized she had loved Alex from the day the other woman had walked into the 16th precinct. Involved in the memories of Alex, the woman she loved, Olivia dozed off.

Alex came back from the kitchen with grill cheese sandwich in hand and a glass of fruit punch, the site of her strong capable detective sound asleep on Alex's sofa melted Alex's heart on the spot.

She touched Liv's cheek gently to rouse the napping woman. "Sweetie, here, eat this." Alex set the food and juice on the coffee table in front of Olivia. Rubbing her eyes awake, Olivia smiled at the sight in front here.

"Ah, the famous grilled cheese sandwich."

Her voice was still heavy with sleep. However, the smell of the food caused Olivia to realize she was very hungry, and she reached for the plate eagerly.

Once Olivia had devoured the makeshift meal, Alex led Olivia to the bedroom. Walking into the room, Olivia realized there was only the one large bedroom, and she couldn't help but hope she would be sleeping in the same bed as Alex.

"Do you mind sleeping in the bed with me?" Alex noticed Olivia looking around the room.

"God no," Olivia answered quickly, trying to keep her voice steady. In reality, she was giddy and more than a little nervous.

"I just hope I don't snore," she admitted with a shy smile.

Alex smiled at Olivia, as she set to work in the bedroom. Olivia stood near the side of the bed, and managed to stand the crutches against the wall. With Liv watching, the blond woman pulled Liv's sleepwear from the bag Alex had packed earlier, and pulled her own pajamas from the chest of drawers. Setting Olivia's pj's on the foot of the bed, Alex pulled her own shirt over her head. As she did, she heard a loud crash.

"Olivia, are you ok?" Alex was relieved to see Olivia still standing there frozen in place. Her crutches,however, had fallen from where Olivia had braced them against the wall. Quickly, Alex reached out to the brunette to keep Olivia from falling and assisted the suddenly exhausted Olivia to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"Here sweetie, go ahead and sit down," Alex helped Olivia to the side of the bed.

As much as she hated to give in to any sort of weakness, Olivia had no choice. "Maybe, I should."

With Alex's help she managed to lie down on the bed. Once Olivia was settled, Alex went into the bathroom, quickly returning with two bottles of medication and a glass of water.

"Here baby, take your meds, than you can sleep." Alex brushed her lips over Olivia's.

Drowsily, Olivia did as she was told. Drifting off to sleep, she murmured one last thought. " I love you Alex."

"I love you too sweetie. I love you too." Alex wasn't sure Olivia was awake to hear her reply, but it didn't matter.

She had the rest of her life to tell Olivia and to show her just how much Alex loved her detective. The two women finally were able to settle in for the night, with Alex making sure Olivia was as comfortable as she could be, before Alex lay down besides the brunette. Turning on her side, Alex let her eyes roam over her beloved's face.

Her heart swelled full of love for Liv. Gently, she laid her arm across Olivia's chest, moving as close to her as she dared without rousing Liv. In minutes only, both women were sound asleep.

Alex woke up when Olivia began suddenly tossing and turning, and when Alex opened her eyes, she saw Olivia trembling.

Touching Olivia's flushed skin on Liv's forehead; it was obvious Olivia had sprung a fever. Quickly, Alex went into the bathroom where she pulled out a handful of pills for Olivia, and filled a glass with cold water. Back at the bedside, Olivia was still asleep but mumbling incoherently.

"Liv baby, wake up." Alex gently touched Olivia on the shoulder, not wanting to startle Liv.

"Hhmm,what?" Olivia slowly opened her eyes. "I don't feel very good Alex."

"Sweetie, you're running a fever. I brought your meds." Alex's voice was soft with concern.

"What meds?" Olivia wanted to know.

"You name it, I brought it Olivia. We have pain pills, we have antibiotics and we have Tylenol for the fever."

After Olivia swallowed the pills, Alex picked up the cool washcloth, and wiped it along Olivia's damp face. Olivia closed her eyes with the comfort being provided by her love. "You take such good care of me," she managed to say before she fell asleep once again.

Alex lay on her side, watching Olivia at rest. "Oh my Olivia, don't you know I would do anything for you?"

Alex whispered as she herself dropped off once again.

To be Cont...


	6. Chapter 6 A life of Bliss

Chapter 2

Alex woke early the next morning before the alarm clock had an opportunity to wake Olivia. Intent on providing Olivia with breakfast in bed, she would have a chance to show Olivia she knew her way around the kitchen and was able to produce more substantial food than grilled cheese sandwiches. It took Alex only thirty minutes to produce a healthy breakfast and she carried the tray full of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and fresh fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice into the bedroom. Olivia was still sound asleep, her arm wrapped around the pillow Alex had placed there when she had gotten up from the bed. The sight stirred her, reminding her how lucky she and Olivia were and how close they had come to losing one another before they even got a chance to be together. Setting the tray down, she sat down on the side of the bed. Alex leaned in to brush the loose lock of hair from Olivia's eyes, and brushed her lips against Liv's. It took only a few seconds for Olivia to open her eyes, and wrap her arms around Alex's neck holding the other woman close. Olivia parted her lips, letting her tongue play with Alex's, as she pulled the blond onto the bed with her. When the two women pulled apart, both women were out of breath and smiling. "Morning sleepyhead," Alex whispered, her lips nearly touching Olivia's. "How are you feeling?"

"Hhmm," Olivia hummed. "After a wake up call like that, I don't think I've ever been better."

Olivia's sparkling eyes matched the smile on her face.

"You're so beautiful," Alex whispered, leaning in to give Olivia one more kiss.

"I made you breakfast." Alex stood up and retrieved the tray of food where she had left it on the dresser.

"I hope you're hungry."

Olivia was overwhelmed with the simple gesture. "Sweetie? You made all this ... for me?"

"For you and only you," Alex's eyes had a mischievous glint. "Well, I may have ulterior motives, the faster you recover the faster we can ..." Alex grinned, leaving the sentence open.

"The faster we can what counselor?" Olivia grinned back

"The faster we can... " Leaning in, Alex whispered directly in the brunette's ear exactly what her plans were

for the other woman at the earliest possible moment. "You are going to need all your strength my love. Eat up." With a last brief kiss, Alex stood up and went into the bathroom.

Olivia felt her whole body warming from Alex's whisper of longing. Trying to distract herself, she looked at the tray full of food suddenly realizing she was starved. It didn't take her long to make short work of the breakfast Alex had cooked. When she finished, she lay back on the pillows, waiting patiently for Alex to return.Ten minutes later Alex came back to the bedroom.

"You ready, Liv?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I sure am." Olivia swung her legs over the side of the bed as Alex picked the crutches and handed them to Olivia.

"I'll be back," Liv promised in her best Arnold impression as she headed into the bathroom.

Before Olivia could disappear into the bathroom Alex stopped here. "Do you need any help?"

"Do you think you could find the bandages and the plastic so the wound stays dry?" Olivia answered.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Stashed in the living room closet was the bag of medical supplies. Grabbing it, she went back into the bedroom. It only took a minute or two for Liv to call for her.

Alex poked her head through the partially open bathroom door. "You ready?" Seeing Olivia sitting on the edge of the tub wearing only her boxer shorts was enough to take Alex's breath away. Seeing Liv like that, so strong, and yet so fragile, was unbelievably arousing.

"Alex, you ok?" Olivia's voice sounded concerned.

The sound of Olivia's voice reminded Alex of why she was in the bathroom with a nearly naked Olivia.

"Of course. OK sweetie, I have to take off the old dressing first." Alex was kneeling in front of Olivia.

"I'll try not to hurt you. K?"

Olivia looked down at the woman she loved gently peeling away the dressing from the wound on her right thigh. Her Alex, so gentle and beautiful. Reaching her hand down, Olivia cupped Alex's cheek. Without even thinking she said, "I love you so much. You take such good care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too Olivia. Don't you know that you're never going to have to do without me? I'm here for the long run. As long as you want me." Alex promised, love evident in her eyes.

It only took a few minutes for Alex to clean the wound and redress it. She finished by adding the plastic adhesive around the clean bandage to protect it in the shower. Leaning in she dropped a kiss on Liv's lips, than stood up.

"Shower with me?" Olivia requested. She watched Alex's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Alex felt a rush of arousal at the thought. "Are you sure?" she wanted to know.

"I think I need help standing...Please?"

Alex started the shower, making sure the water was at the perfect temperature before she helped Olivia into the tub. Stripping, she then joined Olivia under the warm spray. The pair stood there, just holding one another, absorbing the intimacy of the act. Olivia pulled her face back just enough to see Alex's face.

"I love you Alex. I think I always have," she whispered before capturing Alex's lips with her own. It took only seconds for the kiss to heat up. Olivia's lips parted, and Alex quickly took advantage of that. With her tongue, she traced Liv's lips, just before using her teeth to nibble at Olivia's bottom lip. Hearing Olivia moan, Alex moved her tongue into Olivia mouth. Alex's hands cupped the other woman's cheeks, as the kiss grew from gentleness to a wildfire that was in danger of quickly going out of control. Withdrawing her tongue, Alex invited Olivia's into her mouth. Quickly, Olivia complied, thrusting her tongue as deep as she could over and over again. When they were forced to ease back in order to breath, Alex moved her lips down Olivia's neck, stopping here and there to suck the delicate skin between her lips. Her hands moved to Olivia's chest, slowing running them over the softness of Olivia's breasts. When Alex's fingertips reached the other woman's nipples, she found them already hard. She rolled one between her fingers as she moved her lips down the same path that her hands had drawn. At the hardened bud, she wrapped her tongue around it, sucking it.

"Jesus, Alex!" The words exploded from Olivia.

Looking up, Alex saw Olivia's flushed face with her lips parted, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you ok baby? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so carried away. It's just that I ... I ... I ...Jesus ... you're so beautiful."

Olivia placed a finger across Alex's lips. "Don't you dare apologize. God I want you so much." With her arms wrapped around Alex's back, she pulled the other woman back into the kiss. This time gentleness morphed into passion in moments. Lips opened, hands caressed, and teeth nibbled. Olivia's fingertips quickly found Alex's hardened nipples, rolling them. She pushed Alex back against the wall of the tube. Sucking Alex's soft skin into her lips she marked the other woman.

"Mine!" Oliva growled as her lips surrounded Alex's nipple. Using her thigh, she opened Alex's thighs. She pushed against Alex's center. "Say it!" She commanded.

"Yours. I'm yours. Please baby, Please,"

"Please what Alex? Do you want me to touch you there?" Olivia's fingers slipped between Alex's thighs. Finding her slick with passion, Olivia slid two fingers inside Alex.

"God Olivia," Alex was panting, "So good."

Olivia raised her head to look Alex in the face as she moved her fingertips up to the other woman's clit. When she touched the nub, she felt Alex jump and watched Alex throw her head back against the shower wall. A stab of pain crossing Olivia's face caused Alex's desire to change into concern.

"Oh Jesus, I'm sorry Liv. You ok?"

"Don't you dare be sorry. Please. I want you so much." Olivia leaned her forehead against Alex's.

"I'm glad to hear it," Alex was smiling. "But perhaps giving that leg a chance to heal would be a good idea."

Olivia kissed Alex again, this time a kiss full of sweetness and love. "Thank you."

"For what?' Alex was confused.

"For loving me. For taking care of me. For wanting me." Olivia whispered.

"Always," Alex promised with one last kiss. Reaching behind Alex, Liv grabbed the shower gel and wash cloth. Using them, she quickly washed Alex and herself. With Alex's assist, Olivia made it out of the tub. With the crutches she walked into the bedroom. Alex followed her with a smile.

"HHmm," she hummed. "Have I ever mentioned you have a great ass?" Alex laughed.

Liv grinned over her shoulder at the love of her life. "I'm so glad you like."

Finished dressing first, Alex announced, "I'll go get us coffee and meet you in the living room."

"That would be wonderful. Thanks."

It didn't take long for Olivia to throw on some boxers and a tee shirt as the pair just planned on staying home today and spending the time together. Just as Olivia reached the couch, the door bell rang. "I'll get it Alex," Olivia called to the other woman.

Looking through the peep hole, Liv saw Munch standing outside the apartment door. Leaning on crutches, Liv opened the door.

"Why are you here so damn early?" Olivia teased. There was a smile on her face at she's her friend.

"What's in the bag?' She wanted to know.

"Just for that cold welcome, maybe I'll just keep these." Munch teased back holding up a bouquet of roses in one hand and a paper bag in the other. As the two walked into the living room, Alex entered the room carrying a tray with three cups of coffee on it. Munch handed the bag to a limping Olivia. Where are the vases?" He asked.

"Kitchen, above the fridge." Alex told him.

"OK, be right back," he grinned at Alex, winking his left eye at her. Spying the wink Olivia glared at him.

"You better have something in your eye." Olivia warned him.

"MMM," Munch hummed. "Nervous tick, just a nervous tick, my friend." He quickly walked into the kitchen.

Just as Olivia reached the sofa, the bell rang. "Make yourself useful and answer the door Munch." Olivia said.

When the man opened the door, she saw Elliot, holding a second paper bag in his hand.

"What the hell is this? Bother your injured co-workers day." Olivia eyed the bag in her partner's hand.

Elliot smiled. "Nope, just concerned co-workers. Deal with it." He handed Olivia the bag that he had brought.

"Coffee in the kitchen?" he asked Alex.

"Help yourself," Alex told him. Before Olivia could sit down the doorbell rang again.

"Munch," Olivia yelled. Coming out of the kitchen with the bouquet of roses in a vase he walked to the door.

"Please don't get up. Allow me, I live to serve." He said sarcastically. Opening the door he saw Fin holding yet another paper bag. "Join the festivities," Munch invited the other man. Alex watched the parade of their friends checking on her injured detective. Despite their attempts at macho attitudes inside they were brothers, each anxious to outdo the other with their offerings.

The conversation between the three men had somehow turned into a competition. Each man sure they had brought the best gift to speed Olivia's rehab. "You drink the magic potion, I guarantee you'll be up and running a triathlon by tomorrow. If that doesn't prove my superiority over these two inferiors, I don't know what will. I don't share top secret remedies with everyone you know." Munch boasted, throwing out the first volley.

"That green slush you drink? That's your ultimate gift?" Fin challenged Munch.

"That green slush is what keeps me in top shape, I'll have you know," Munch volleyed back.

Fin quickly shot back. "If that's his secret Liv, I wouldn't let it touch your lips. You don't want a bony ass like his."

Olivia and Alex laughed. Alex spoke up. "He may have a point there Liv. And take my word for it, you have a great ass already. Even perfect, I'd say." She grinned. Olivia grinned back, a blush rising over her face.

"Well Fin, what is your perfect remedy for getting our fine detective back on her feet?" Munch wanted to know.

"The ultimate in rehabilitation medicine. Cookie Crumb Ice Cream from McQuinties." Fin proudly proclaimed.

Liv broke into the conversation. "Well, that is certainly a solid entry. What do you think Alex?"

Alex was thoroughly enjoying seeing this personal side of the people she worked with. It warmed her heart to see how much they all cared for the woman she loved.

"Well, no doubt it tastes much better than Munch's green slush, but we've yet to hear from our third entry in the competition. Elliot, I believe you're on."

Elliot chest swelled up proudly. "Kathy's home made chicken and vegetable soup. There isn't the ailment or injury around, this won't cure."

"Well, these are certainly three strong entries." Olivia smiled at the three men who were all anxiously awaiting her proclamation of the winning gift. "Unfortunately, I can't name a champion yet. I'll try them out tonight, and announce the victor." Liv promised.

"Well, we want to know now," Elliot complained.

"People in hell want ice water too El," Alex's words were mellowed by the smile on her face.

"You heard the woman. Tomorrow it is."

"Ok, Ok, Ok. Tomorrow it is." Fin agreed.

"Well, Olivia, we will all anxiously be awaiting your pronouncement. Let's go guys."

The three men each walked over to the two women sitting side by side.

"You're looking good, Olivia," Munch said.

"Take care of her Alex," Munch instructed the blond. "Or else..."

Elliot leaned in and gave his partner a quick hug. "Get some rest Liv," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Olivia tried to hide the quick tears that were forming in her eyes. She was deeply touched at the show of affection.

"Don't you guys have to work?" she said, trying to cover the emotion.

Alex stood, and walked the three to the door. Opening the door, Elliot surprised Alex with a hug.

"Take care of her Alex," he said softly into her ear. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

Alex returned the embrace. "Neither do I, Elliot. Neither do I."

The other two men quickly said their good byes to Alex, and she shut the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7 A life of Bliss

The month off of work had gone slowly for Olivia. It was her first day back, and already she was anxious for  
the two weeks of desk duty to pass so she could get back to the streets. Over the month of forced rehab though,  
Olivia and Alex had gotten even closer, spending their evenings and weekends together. Though they slept in  
the same bed, they hadn't actually made love yet. Some hot and heavy make out sessions however, had left no  
doubt about the feelings of either woman. Olivia was over the worst of her injuries and both women were looking  
forward to progressing their relationship.

Though Olivia had tried to convince Alex she was well enough to move back into her own apartment and was worried  
about being a burden on Olivia, Alex had just called Olivia "silly," insisting on Olivia remaining in with Alex.

She followed the argument with a very long, sexual kiss that left Olivia's senses swimming, and unable to recall  
even her own name or why she had wanted to leave Alex's home.

Just that morning, Olivia had woken up early, ready to work. Even desk duty was better than just sitting around  
the apartment waiting for Alex to come home. Smiling to herself, she went over her plans to surprise Alex with a  
visit to her office and invite her to a romantic dinner tonight.

At noon, Olivia left the squad room to see the one woman she would love for the rest of her life. Grinning, she  
thought over her plans for the evening, and felt a rush of excitement run through her.

At the moment, Alex was immersed in a file, going over a pending SVU case. The light tap on her door caused her  
to look up. "Come in," she invited whoever was on the other side.

Immensely pleased to see the detective, Alex felt herself breaking out in a huge smile. Olivia had occupied her  
dreams for the last month, and she had every intention of making sure Olivia understood how very much Alex loved  
her. "How was your first day?" she asked Liv.

The width of Olivia's smile matched that of the blond. "Not too bad, a couple paper cuts, busted pens, the usual.

How about you?" Olivia sat on the corner of Alex's desk, close to the other woman.

"Good, slow even." Alex's smile was even bigger now.

"Does that mean you'll be done early tonight?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"HHmm," Alex hummed. "I might be able to arrange that. What did you have in mind?"

"Candlelight dinner, good company. Maybe we can find some way to pass the time," Olivia lowered her voice.  
"You, me, maybe rent a couple movies?"

"Sounds wonderful. Where and when?" Alex's excitement showed in the look on her face and the sound of her voice.  
She stood up and walked the few steps to the beautiful detective. Takings Liv's hand, she pulled her into a tight  
embrace. To Alex, there was no better feeling than being in Olivia's arms. They held her so safely, and Olivia's  
scent was intoxicating. Wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, she gave Olivia a long, thorough kiss that stole  
the oxygen from their lungs.

Olivia leaned back just enough to say. "Wow, what was that for?"

"That's for being so sweet." Alex replied.

"What do I get for being wonderful?" Olivia asked in an amused voice.

Alex's eyes burned directly into Olivia's as she slowly inched closer and closer to Olivia's lips. Catching Liv's  
bottom lip between her teeth, she nipped gently. Using her tongue she opened Olivia's mouth and intensified the kiss.It took only seconds for passion to flare and quickly go out of control. Her tongue met Olivia's, tangling, caressing,deeply. Alex used her hands to pull Olivia closer. Her fingers slipped under the bottom hem of Liv's t-shirt. Hot skin against her fingertips, she moaned into Olivia's mouth. When she finally lifted her lips from Liv's, she slid her hands ups to raise Olivia's face giving Alex freedom to ravish Olivia's neck. Kissing, licking, her lips marked a trail to the top of Olivia's shirt which Alex was in the process of pulling off when the phone rang.

The ringing phone finally penetrated the fog of desire between the two women. Keeping one arm around Olivia, Alex reached back and picked up the phone. "Cabot," she said.

Listening for a minute, she said only "Ok, I'll be there," before hanging up. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and  
leaned her forehead against Liv's. "I have to go baby. They want me in court in 15 minutes." She gave Olivia an almost chaste kiss before letting her go.

"I know," Olivia said with a smile. "Duty calls and all that." She gave Alex a kiss. "6PM, your apartment.  
Dress fancy," she instructed.

"I'll be there," Alex promised. She gave Olivia a tight hug. "I love you Olivia. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't," Olivia promised. "I love you too. More every day." The pair walked together from the office, separating to go take care of their respective jobs.

Sitting at her desk, Olivia looked at the clock again. "Christ," she laughed to herself. "It's only been 15 minutes since the  
last time you checked."

Watching Olivia clock watching, Elliot knew something was up with his partner. "Hey, it's quiet here. I'm not sure what you have going on, but it's obvious you have plans. I'm guessing with our ADA. Go ahead and take off for the day. I'll cover."

Olivia jumped at the chance to leave early. "Thanks El. I owe you one."

"You're not even going to argue? Boy you are whipped." Elliot teased.

"Nope, no argument today. I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia grabbed her leather coat and headed out. She had a couple stops to make before meeting Alex at her apartment.

Reaching her destination, Olivia looked up at the famous sign. With a huge smile on her face, she walked into the store.

"Welcome to Tiffany and Co. May I help you? My name is Sam by the way," the sales clerk, a young dark haired man, asked.

"Well, I'm looking for a ring, platinum or white gold. A band, with diamonds. For a woman."

Sam smiled and nodded. "By the look on your face, she's a very lucky woman."

"I'm the lucky one, believe me." Olivia was beaming with happiness.

"We just got an exquisite collection. I'm willing to bet there will be something that is right for your lady." Using his  
keys, the clerk unlocked a jewelry cabinet and removed a tray of rings. Placing the tray on the counter top he asked.

"What do you think?"

"Oh my," Olivia whistled at the collection in front of her. The one that drew her attention was platinum, with a double band  
and designs between them. There were rings of diamonds around the top and around the bottom band. She picked it up, and slid it onto her pinkie. She had checked Alex's rings before, and had found out that a ring that fit Liv's smallest finger would fit Alex's ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"That's a beautiful ring. You have great taste. It's completely unique. A one of a kind. It's a Tiffany Atlas, White Diamonds,  
Platinum band." Sam explained the specifics of the ring. "What do you think?"

It took only a second for Olivia to make up her mind. "I'll take it." She answered the young sales man. Handing the ring back to Sam, Olivia reached into her pack and pulled out her wallet. A credit card reserved for emergencies was quickly removed without a second thought and handed to the young sales man. After she had signed on the dotted line, the ring was Olivia's to present to Alex. She took one more look at the ring before it was placed in a blue, shiny, velvet box. She declined the offer of a store brand bag, and instead put it into the backpack she was carrying. Thanking the helpful clerk, she left the store. She had one more stop to make before meeting Alex at her apartment.Asking the cab driver to remain for her, Olivia quickly ran into her own apartment. In her closet she grabbed the formal wear she planned to wear for this special evening. Fitting the clothing into a garment bag and grabbing a black pair of low heeled boots Liv ran back down to the waiting cab.

At exactly 6 PM, Alex let herself into her apartment. Walking toward the bedroom, she could hear the shower running. She grinned at the sound. Over the last month, she had learned that Olivia hummed in the shower, which Alex found adorable. Moving into the bathroom she called out.

"Honey, I'm home."

Olivia stuck her head out from behind the curtain. "Hey, you. Honey, I'm home?" She laughed.

"I've always wanted to say that," Alex giggled before heading back to the bedroom to look for the dress she had decided on wearing. Listening, she heard the sound of the shower being turned off; she had found out that Olivia preferred to come out wrap in a towel into the bedroom after her shower, toweling her hair quickly, and then securing the towel around her body. The sight of a wet Olivia wearing only a towel was enough to send Alex's libido into overdrive, as if that needed any further help these days.

"Oh my," Alex said in a deep growl when she saw Olivia appear wearing a towel.

"Do we have time for a little fun?" Alex asked flirtatiously Walking closer to Olivia, Alex grabbed the towel wrapped around Liv and pulled her in her arms. Leaning in, she placed a kiss on Olivia's lips, but when she would have deepened it, Olivia pulled back, stopping Alex from anything further.

"As enticing as that sounds I think you should get in the shower, before we're late," Olivia answered the blond.  
"But try that again later, you just may get a different result." Olivia winked.

"Aww, alright." Alex had relinquished her hold on Olivia, and started walking toward the bathroom when she felt  
a smack on her behind.

"Ouch!" she yelped, grinning at Olivia over her shoulder. She took the last couple steps to the bathroom quicker. Olivia was wearing a satisfied grin, remembering some earlier fantasies about spanking Alex's pretty little ass. Maybe later she could do just that. Realizing that she had got caught on her own not so pure thoughts, Olivia quickly dressed in the black linen slacks, and the wine silk shirt she had picked up at her apartment.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she slipped on the black low heeled boots which completed the ensemble. She was ready for their romantic night out. Now, she only had to wait for Alex.


	8. Chapter 8 A life of Bliss

The Song in story is Lady in Red by Chris Deburg. I want to give special shout to my beta and friend Kristattoo2001 for her colaboration in this story, couldn't do it without you, love you much.

**Chapter 4**

As the two walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by the maitre d'. After quickly checking the reservation book, he escorted them to their table. "Enjoy your evening ladies," he said politely before leaving.

"We will. Thank you." Olivia answered for them. After they were seated, it only took a minute or two for the waiter to arrive with the wine list and menus.

"Would you like something to drink?" He inquired.

"May I order for the both of us Alex?" Olivia asked the other woman.

"Of course my love," Alex smiled at Olivia.

Olivia began ordering confidently. "We'll start with two Shrimp Cocktails, for the main dish, we'll have Lobster Scampi. And a bottle of Chateau Ste. Michelle's 2004 Indian Wells Chardonnay," she finished.

"All excellent choices," the waiter smiled. "I'll be right back with your wine and your appetizers."

Alex was admiring the interior of the restaurant. Soft lighting complimented the warm colors and the lit candles on their table. "This is lovely baby, thank you." She reached out to caress Olivia's hand.

"I'm so glad you like it," was all Olivia had a chance to say before the waiter arrived with their wine. After presenting it to Olivia and allowed her to taste it, he poured both ladies glasses and left the bottle on the table.

Olivia was enjoying being out with the beautiful blond across from her. Taking a sip from her wine, she couldn't keep her eyes off Alex. Liv didn't know what she had done in her life to deserve the love of this woman across from her, but whatever it was, she was thankful for it.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked, her eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful woman she had fallen so deeply in love with."

Olivia didn't hesitate. "How lucky I am, and how much I love you," her brown eyes shone with emotion. Reaching out to hold Alex's hand, she had much more to say. "I don't want to scare you by saying too much, but you have to know, with the kind of job I do, and the life I've led, I never once thought I would ever find someone who I could love as much as I love you."

Tears sparkled in Alex' blue eyes, as she responded to Olivia's heartfelt words. "You know, I had told myself that I had a good life, a job that really counted, and friends that I knew cared about me. But the truth was, I was just waiting. Waiting for you, the love of my life. Sometimes I look at you, and I can hardly breathe. You're it for me, you have to know that."

"As you are for me. I'm here to stay Alex, forever." Still holding Alex' hand, Olivia lifted it to her lips and softly kissed Alex's fingers.

"So am I Sweetheart," Alex smiled back at Liv with joy in her eyes, feeling inadequate to express just how happy she really felt.

Just then, the waiter arrived with their food. Conversation became light as they ate the delicious food. When they were both full, Olivia poured them each another glass of wine.

Taking a deep breathe, Olivia set her surprise for the night in motion. "We should go on vacation somewhere. I get four weeks of vacation time a year, but I've never used them. What about you?" she asked Alex.

"I have some time saved up," Alex winked at Olivia. "I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you," she assured Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "That's good to know. We'll have to arrange something...soon."

"Any ideas?" Alex was already thinking of locations Olivia might enjoy.

"Well, I've never been to the Caribbean, but I would love to go there. I love the water. Some place with the kind of blue water you see in the postcards, with no pollution and lots of sun. Not to mention somewhere where I will be able to enjoy the sight of you in a bikini." Olivia licked her lower lip, totally entranced with the other woman's beauty. Alex had occupied Olivia's heart and soul from the moment she had walked into the squad room. Her head swam with desire.

Hearing the sound of music beginning, Olivia looked up. Several couples were making their way to the dance floor. "Dance with me?" Olivia extended her hand to Alex.

Without hesitation Alex took Olivia's hand, letting her beautiful detective lead her to the dance floor.

As they reached their destination, a slow song began. Putting her hand on the small of Alex' back, Olivia pulled her close to her body. Alex slipped her arms around Olivia's waist as she leaned her cheeks against Olivia's. As close as two people could possibly be, the pair swayed gently with the music. As they did, Olivia softly sang to Olivia.

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you do tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright , hmm  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance  
They're looking for a little romance given half a chance  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing  
Or the high-lights in your hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
_  
Overwhelmed with emotion, Alex held Olivia closer still, and laid a kiss on the exposed skin of Olivia's neck. Alex could not imagine a more perfect date; she could feel her tears ready to spill over. As the song played, the two women fit together flawlessly Slowly, the rest of the world disappeared, leaving only the two of them. Olivia continued singing to the love of her life.

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you do tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
You were amazing  
I've never so many people wanna be there by your side  
And when you turned to me and smiled  
It took my breath away  
And I've never had such a feeling  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight  
The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
There's nobody here  
It's just you and me  
It's where I wanna be  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
I never will forget the way you look tonight  
Lady in red  
Lady in red  
Lady in red  
My lady in red  
_  
When the song finally stopped playing, the two women kissed briefly before heading hand in hand back to the table. The couple moved through a crowd of couples who were making their way from the dance floor. Alex thought she heard someone call her name, but she was too caught up in Olivia to pay much attention. When she heard it a second time, Alex turned around. An attractive brown haired woman approached her.

"Alex?" she said cautiously. As she got closer to Alex, the other woman seemed to grow more confident. "I thought that was you." The brunette looked Alex up and down, clearly admiring the blond.

"Quinn?" Alex said, her voice uncertain.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. BFF? Best friends forever? I know it's been a while, but it's still me. The one and only Quincy Crowe." Quincy leaned in to give Alex a hug and a kiss on each cheek.

Alex smiled. "Ah no, of course not, It's just that I'm ... surprised." Still holding Olivia hand, she introduced her to Quincy. "Olivia, meet Quincy. We grew up together and were best friends until college. We ended up going to different schools and lost track of each other."

"You look stunning Alex," Quincy ignored Olivia.

"Thank you, you look great yourself." Alex felt Olivia slip her hand around her waist and she leaned into her touch.

"What brings you to the city?" Olivia was watching this woman closely.

"Job opportunity," Quinn's voice was smug.

Curious about this woman, Olivia followed up her question. "What kind of job?" Olivia's negative first impression of Quinn wasn't improved by way the red head was looking at Alex. Fighting down the irritation she felt, Olivia worked to keep her feelings in check.

Recalling her old friends love for architecture, Alex spoke up. "You went into real estate, right?"

"Right, but after a few years, I found it much too boring for me. So I went back to college and then went to law school. I'm interviewing with a law firm here in New York." Quinn explained.

"Which one? We pretty much know all the sleaze in the city." Olivia didn't bother to hide her growing irritation.

Alex chuckled, but was a little surprised by Olivia's bluntness. Curious, she asked Quinn, "Which firm?"

"Langan Associates," Quinn answered.

Olivia chuckled at the irony. "Great."

Quinn stared at Olivia, defiance evidenced in her eyes. "Is there something you need to say?

"NO!" Olivia stared right back her thoughts racing._You do not want to get into it with me. Whoever you are, keep your eyes off my woman!_ The unsaid warning was evident on Liv's face.

Quickly Alex interrupted the tension between the two women evident. Quinn had always been very headstrong in her younger day, and evidently the years had not changed that fact.

"OK, Quinn, it's nice to see you again. We'll have to get together and catch up." Alex suggested as she began to move her and Olivia forward to their table.

"How about tomorrow? Let's have lunch?" Quinn suggested before Alex could get away.

"Yeah... ok. Call me and we can meet," Alex pulled her card from her purse, and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn puffed up with a hint of achievement. "You can count on it Lex."

Olivia felt the tension increasing until she was sure that she would burst out of her skin. Efforts to calm down weren't helping much. She needed a few minutes to get it back together; she didn't want their whole night to be ruined by the reappearance of Alex's old friend.

When Quinn finally said goodbyes, Olivia and Alex were at last able to make their way back to their table. Noticing Olivia's silence, she became concerned. "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yes," Olivia answered. "I'll be back in just a minute or two, and then we can leave, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Olivia left the table side. Luckily for her, the rest room was empty, leaving Olivia a place to vent her frustration.

"Dammit!! Just my luck. The perfect romantic evening, and then that woman pops onto the scene. Now I have to put off what I planned for tomorrow. Just my luck. What am I doing wrong? First the robbery, and then this woman. All I want is one peaceful night with the woman I love." Olivia spoke to the woman looking back from the mirror.

After her tirade, Olivia took a few deep breaths, and headed back to the table. There, she smiled at Alex who asked only. "Ready?'

Leaving the cash for the dinner on the table, the two women left the restaurant hand in hand. In the cab on the way home, Olivia said little, still caught up in her thoughts. Watching her girlfriend, Alex knew something was still bothering Olivia, and she intended to find out what it was.

At the apartment, Alex opened the door, and waited for Olivia to go in, and then she followed and locked the door behind her.  
She moved closer to Olivia, and picked up Liv's hands. "Baby, you haven't said two words since we left the restaurant. Did I do something?"

The frustration Liv was feeling spilled out. "Noo, noo Alex... Of course not. It's just that... I would like one uninterrupted evening with you out of the town, and apparently that is... well pretty much impossible."

Alex smiled gently, quickly reassured Olivia. "Sweetheart, we have our whole life to have the nights to ourselves."

Olivia moved closer to Alex, "Yeah?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah." making Olivia's heart flutter at the thought of spending the rest of her life with this woman.

"How about if I start a fire, and you pick out a movie for us," Alex suggested. When Olivia nodded, she pulled Liv with her into the bedroom, where they quickly changed clothing.

Back in the living room, Olivia watched as Alex quickly got the fire blazing, and then turned down the lights. Going around the room, she lit several candles. Between the candles and the fire, the room was bathed in softness. On the couch, Olivia lay on her side; Alex lay in front of her. Using the remote, Olivia began the movie. As the movie started, Olivia began to talk.

"This is one of the very first mainstream lesbian films that didn't have the lesbians killing themselves at the end. It's probably my favorite dyke movie."

When Olivia began talking, Alex turned her head to watch Olivia speak. It took only seconds for Alex's vision to zero in on Olivia's lips. She felt her body begin to react, as she continued to stare at the full mouth of the woman she loved.

Olivia noticed the change in Alex's breathing, and looked down at the blond's face. Alex was flushed, taking very deep breaths and through the thin material Olivia saw Alex's nipples harden.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked her.

"Yes, I just...want you." With those words, Alex pulled Olivia's face down and without gentleness, kissed Olivia. Her hands tangled in the short brown hair of Olivia, as both women opened their mouths. Alex thrust her tongue into Olivia's, tasting the sweetness she found there.

When she lifted her mouth, desire was evident on her face. Alex managed to flip Olivia over so that Alex lay on top of the other woman. She traced feathery kisses along Olivia's cheek, until she reached the brunettes ear. Running her tongue inside the shell like ear, she followed that with sucking on Liv's earlobe. Alex heard the labored breathing of the women under her, and she felt a rush of wetness between her own legs.

"Jesus, Olivia." Alex moaned as her hand slipped down the side of her neck to her chest. "I have to have you." Through Olivia's tank top, she pulled the brunettes nipple deep into her mouth, sucking it, tonguing it, pulling it gently between her teeth. She felt Oliva's hands on the hem of the nightie she was wearing, and lifted only long enough for Liv to remove it from her body. Olivia's hands than began moving and touching everywhere she could possibly reach. Alex's neck, her breast, her thighs. Olivia could feel Alex's wet center on the bare skin on the thigh she was riding. She sat up straight, and pulled Olivia's tank top off of her, exposing the brunettes flushed skin, and erect nipples.

Still moving on Olivia's leg, Alex ran the palms of her hand over the rose colored tips which hardened even more when Alex twisted them between her fingers. Olivia's arms pulled Alex down to her body, moaning in ecstasy when Alex whispered in her ear. "I love you Olivia, I want you so much. Please, baby, please. Let me have you." Alex whispered over and over just before she moved her lips down the side of Olivia's neck, sucking hard, wanting, needing to mark this woman.

"God yes, Alex. I need you, touch me." Olivia fingertips dug into back of the blond. Olivia's head was back, her throat exposed; she pushed her thigh against Alex's center,  
Alex bit down on Olivia's necks as she pushed her hand under the silk material of the boxers worn by Olivia. A strangled cry escaped her lips when she found Olivia wet. as rain.

"You're wet as rain." Alex moaned, as her fingertips traced the moist folds there. "So ready for me."

"I've been like this for weeks... months... ever since I met you, I've wanted you like this." Olivia's words were spread between moans. "Please Alex, I need you so much."

As Alex's lips wrapped around the tighetened nipple of Olivia, Alex sunk her fingers inside of the brunette. Using her thumb, she massaged Liv's hard clit. When Alex lifted her face just high enough to see Olivia's face, she saw everything she had every wanted to see written on the ectastic face of her lover.

"Open your eyes Liv." Alex commanded. "I want to see your eyes when you come. Keep them open." Between the pressure of Olivia's thigh pressing on her center, and the thrill of watching the woman she loved under her, rushing towards the pinnacle of pleasure, Alex was fast approaching the same peak. "Almost there aren't you baby. So am I. Feel how wet I am for you. I'm yours Olivia."

Olivia slid her fingers inside of Alex and used her free fingers to play with Alex's center. "Only mine Alex..."

"Only yours. Only yours Olivia." Alex screamed as she climaxed pushing over and over against Olivia's hand. As she came, she slid another finger into Olivia, filling the other woman completely.

With the increased pressure, Olivia let go. "Alex, open your eyes. I'm coming for you Alex. Coming so hard." Olivia pulled Alex against her as she felt her center pulsate against Alex's thrusting fingers. When Alex curled her fingers forward, finding Liv's g spot, Olivia went still for only a second, before her body exploded in unthinkable pleasure. The proof of Olivia's pleasure spilled on the fingers of her lover.

Keeping her fingers still, Alex left them inside her beautiful woman. Laying down, she wrapped her arms around a trembling Olivia. "I love you, Olivia. My whole life, everything I have, everything I want is in my arms right now." She whispered to the striking woman in her arms.


	9. Chapter 9 A Life of Bliss

Wrapped together on the couch, the two women just held on to one another. Their passion temporarily sated, they kissed gently, exploring one another. Alex's hand was softly caressing Olivia's abdomen when her stomach growled loudly. Both women giggled.

"I'm assuming that means I have I should feed you, my love," Alex laughed. "We can't have you lose your strength. Because we certainly are not done."

"Is that so?" Olivia voice was husky, at just the thought of making love again with Alex.

"That is so," Alex ran her tongue around Olivia's ear. "I still need to taste you. To feel you come against my mouth. And that's just for starters."

"MMmhhh," Olivia hummed in pleasure. "I think that could be arranged."

Alex was kissing Olivia's neck. Tracing the lines with her tongue. "I'll tell you what. You go into the bedroom, and I'll meet you there in just a couple minutes with sustenance."

"Well, I suppose after what I just trusted you with, trusting you to provide something to snack on is safe." Olivia grinned. She had never been as content as she was at that moment. "Sit up woman. I could pass out from hunger."

Alex sat up, pulling Olivia up and into her arms. "Well, we certainly can't have that." With a final kiss, the two stood up. Watching Olivia, Alex let out a wolf whistle at her lover.

Olivia looked back over her shoulder. "You like what you see?"

"I'll meet you in a minute and we can evaluate if I like what I see then." Alex grinned.

In the kitchen, she quickly pulled out a carton of double chocolate chip ice cream, two spoons, and an unopened bag of peanut M and M's still in a paper bag. Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out two Cokes. Grabbing several napkins she set all her treasures on a tray, and carried it back to Olivia.

Entering the bedroom, she smiled at the sight of a completely naked Olivia lying on her back, with her hands folded behind her head. She had made use of the time Alex was gone, and lit several candles and started some quiet music. Seeing the tray of goodies in Alex's hand, she sat up, reaching for it even before Alex had a chance to sit it down. When it was sat down on the bed, she picked up the bag and peeked into it.

"I love M and M's," she confessed, trying to open the yellow bag.

"Well, the red ones are mine. You can have all the rest." Alex smiled watching her lover.

"Well, that's not fair. The red ones are my favorite." Olivia pouted.

"They're all the same," Alex pointed out.

Olivia smiled in triumph. "Exactly!"

Alex wore a mischievous smile. "But I love the color. It's the color of love. It soothes my soul. But, just because I love you. I'll tell you what. We'll put all the M and M's in a bag, and you get to pick one. If you get a green one, you get a kiss on your cheek. If you pick a yellow one, you can a kiss on the lips. But, if you get a RED one, you get a real kiss, a French kiss."

Olivia pursed her lips in thought for about 10 seconds. "OK, I'm game, but I get to put them in the paper bag." Holding onto both bags, she disappeared under the covers.

Alex waited impatiently. "What's taking so long?"

Just then Olivia reappeared, making a big show of shaking the bag loudly. She handed it to Alex which shook it again. Then she opened it just enough for Olivia to reach in and grab an M and M.

Pulling it out, they both saw it was red. "A red one," Olivia giggled with childish delight.

As promised, Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia, slowly using her tongue to taste all the sweetness of her lover. Her hands roamed over Liv's body, enjoying the freedom to touch and taste wherever she wished. When she lifted her lips from Olivia's, both women moved restlessly.

"My turn again," Olivia said happily reaching her hand into the bag again. When she pulled out a red one, she jumped childishly on the bed, almost bouncing both women onto the floor. "Goody, goody," she cheered. "Pay up woman."

"Mmhh," Alex hummed. "Aren't you the lucky one? A deal is a deal." The kiss that followed was moist and long, with Alex moving her body over Olivia's, using her legs to separate Liv's. Not so gently, she thrust against Olivia's center.

Liv pulled her lips from Alex's reluctantly, her breathing harsh with excitement. "I get to pick one more time."

Still covering Olivia's body with her own, Alex held out the bag one more time. When Olivia pulled out another red one, Alex grew suspicious. "Let me look in that bag." She demanded.

When she looked inside, she found a bag full of red M & M's. "You little cheat," she laughed. When she tickled Olivia, the other woman flipped her over on her back. When she did, she felt something against her back, and heard cracking. "Olivia, why do I have the feeling I'm laying on the rest of the candy that didn't get put into that bag.?" She asked.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the fact that you're smart, Ms. Cabot?" Olivia's face had hardened with desire, feeling Alex under her. "Now, I do believe, you owe me another kiss. You did pull out a third red M &M."

"Well, I suppose a deal is a deal." Alex reached up and pulled Olivia down. Their lips met, and it took only seconds for the couple to forget about the bed full on candy. Tongues met tongues, breasts met breasts, and sexes met sexes. When Alex flipped her and slid her body down to lie between Olivia's thighs, she thought she would pass out from the pleasure. When Alex's tongue touched her clit, she jumped with pleasure. When Alex filled her, she screamed. When she heard Alex moan in ecstasy her world exploded. Again, and again, and again. Needing to feel Alex in her arms, Olivia pulled her up. Turning her, she kissed Alex hard, her tongue thrusting over and over. Finally lifting her lips, she said. "That's what I'm going to do to you there. Right there, between your legs. Let me take you baby? I have to take you," Olivia's fingers swam in wetness, for seconds only until her mouth arrived at Alex's center.

Running her tongue between the folds, she heard Alex scream. She sucked the hard clit between her lips, tonguing it. With her fingers, she took the other woman. Their previous gentle love making had become the desperation of passion shared. As Alex screamed in orgasm, Olivia came too. Neither woman knew any longer where they stopped and the other started. From two, they had become one. It would be hours until they would exhaust themselves enough to finally fall asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10 A Life of Bliss

Chapter 6

In the early morning hours, two very exhausted women lay sleeping in each other's arms. A ringing phone broke into the silence. Without opening her eyes, Alex reached her hand out to grab the phone. Unfortunately, with the nature of the work the two women did, early morning and late night phone calls weren't unusual, and their hands knew their way to the phone before their brain even registered that they had a call.

"Hello," Alex answered in a groggy voice. She managed to untangle herself from Olivia's arms and sat up on the side of the bed.

A cheery voice came over the line. "Hey there! Good morning, Sunshine."

"Who is this?" Alex asked, not recognizing the voice.

"It's me Quinn. Are you still in bed?"

Alex caught herself before she said something that Quinn definitely didn't need to know. "I… yeah, I just had a … rough night." Alex told her old friend. A glance at the alarm clock Olivia and her had forgotten to set the night before, told her the two women were both late for work.

"That's too bad," Quinn sympathized. "Well, look, I was just calling to see where you want to meet for lunch?"

"Why don't you meet me at the Film Center Café at 12; 15 PM? It's near the court house on Carroll Street at 12:15. You can't miss it."

Quinn laughed at Alex's direction. "I believe the last time you said "You can't miss it" to me, I ended up in Jersey at 3 AM."

Alex laughed along with her old friend. "Well, that was many years ago, and if I remember correctly, we had both been downing Tequila Shooters for several hours."

"I plead the fifth," Quinn replied. "I'll see you at 12:15 at the Film Center Café."

"Good God, how's a woman to function without at least a cup of coffee in the mornings?" Alex said aloud, talking to no one in particular. Reaching to hang up the phone, she felt an arm circle her waist, and a warm mouth kissing the side of her neck. Alex tipped her head to the side, giving Olivia access to more room.

"I missed you, so I had to come and get you," Olivia murmured in Alex's ear.

Alex turned her head and caught Olivia's lips in a kiss. "Have I ever told you how fucking sexy your first thing in the morning, half awake voice is?"

"Well counselor, I don't believe you've mentioned that." Olivia was using her tongue on the soft skin of Alex's jaw. "Maybe we should investigate just how sexy you think it is."

Alex hated to, but she had to point out the obvious. "I'd love too Olivia, but we're already late for work."

A quick glance at the clock wasn't enough to deter Olivia. Using her arm, she turned Alex to face her. Her lips circled Alex's nipple, which quickly hardened. Letting it loose, she smiled at Alex. "Well, you know what they say. In for a dime, in for a dollar."

With those words she brought her lips down on Alex's, deepening the kiss, bringing Alex into the moment with her.

Alex breezed into the door of the Film Center Café. Glancing at her watch, she cursed out loud. "Shit, I'm late."

Glancing around the small restaurant she spotted Quinn's brunette hair. Quickly, she made her way to the table where Quinn was sitting. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up in court. Part of the game as you're about to find out."

"No problem. You look great Alex. Of course you always were beautiful. No one could hold a candle to too you."

Alex blushed. "Well, I'm not sure how true that is, or was as the case might be, but thank you for the compliment."

Quinn took no time to get to the subject that had kept her awake all night long. "So Alex, I take it Olivia and you are involved."

"Oh yeah. We're involved." Alex confirmed. "Actually, she's it for me. I have never loved anyone or could ever love anyone as much as I love her. The most amazing part is she feels the same way about me."

"Well, I guess that works out nicely," Quinn sounded reluctant to give up. "Is she good to you Alex?" She probed further.

"She is the very best thing that has ever happened to me, bar none. I adore her. She's so good to me. She's so passionate about everything in her life. She can be gentle as a lamb, but then if she needs to be, she can get so tough and strong. That's what I love so much about her. She just makes me feel very safe." Alex couldn't help smiling when talking about her detective.

Quinn was disappointed in Alex' answer. She had been hoping that Alex would reveal some flaws in her relationship with Olivia. "How long have you two been dating," she asked, hoping to get some more information.

Alex had to stop to think, to make sure she had the time line right. "Technically, five weeks, but we've known each other for two years."

"Oh, where was that?" Quinn was relentless in her questioning. She wanted; no she needed to know what made the brunette so irresistible. If she was being completely honest, Quinn would have to admit that Olivia was quite the looker, but she had two very large problems as far as Quinn was concerned. The first was Olivia's bad attitude, and the second and much bigger problem is that Olivia had what Quinn wanted more than anything.

"She's a detective in my squad. And easily, the best detective in the SVU." Alex boasted.

Pieces of the puzzle were falling into place for Quinn. "That explains it."

Just then the waiter appeared at the table to take their orders. When he left, the two took up their conversation.

"Explains what?"

Quinn took a sip of her drink. "Well, she came off pretty strong last night."

"Yes, well like I said, she is passionate." Alex looked at Quinn resolutely. "I thought we were here to talk about old times, not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, sure," Quinn seemed to relent. However, she was far from finished. "Does Olivia know?" She asked suddenly.

"Does Olivia know what?" It took a few seconds to understand what Quinn was referring too.

Quinn stared at her friend who was by now squirming in her seat. "About what happened in college?"

"No," Alex answered in a flat voice.

"Why not?" Quinn wanted to know.

Alex's voice grew hard. "What happened was over and done with a long time ago. I'm not going to talk about that with you. As for why I didn't tell Olivia, I don't know why I haven't told her about it. I guess I'm just not ready to dump all that on her. We've known each other for two years but we're still learning how to connect as a couple in love. Even though there was an immediate connection and attraction from the moment I walked into the squad room and saw her."

"You love her that much?"

"Yeah, I love her that much. With everything I have and everything I am. And I'll love her that way forever." Alex couldn't help but smile at the thought of a future with the woman of her dreams.

Disappointed Quinn barked. "Well, that is just unfortunate."

Puzzled by Quinn's odd response, Alex spoke up." It's not unfortunate at all Quinn. I'm very lucky to have found Olivia,"

"Well, it's certainly bad for me."

Alex was even more puzzled. "Why bad for you? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Quinn picked up Alex's hand. "What I'm about to tell you may come as a surprise…but I've always loved you."

"I love you too. We've grew up together. What surprise are you talking about?"

"I just mean… I mean that I LOVED you, really loved you." Quinn confessed with a hint of disappointment in her voice, and hope in her eyes.

As the realization of what Quinn was saying sunk in, Alex's face dropped in shock. "What are you saying to me?"

"I'm saying I'm in love with you Alex," Quinn's voice grew louder. "I have been for a long time, forever it seems. I just can't keep it inside me anymore. I thought that maybe if I could come and find you, I could tell you how I felt, but I didn't know where you were. After college we lost touch. And that was it, I lost you, and any hope of you loving me in return…But when I saw you at the restaurant, and I thought maybe I might have a chance with you after all this time. Then I saw you dancing with her and everything just came crashing down on me again."

Alex was stunned by Quinn's revelation. "Why dump all this on me now?"

"I thought that maybe, just maybe. I don't know what I thought really. I think I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Alex"

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she took no time in pointing out that whatever romantic feelings Quinn might hold for her, Alex was not in love with Quinn. "Quinn, hear me. I'm in love WITH Olivia! I will always be in love WITH Olivia! I am going to spend the rest of my life WITH Olivia! Do you understand me?"?"

Hurt by Alex's curt words, Quinn began to ramble. "Look Alex, I know I kind sprung this on you all of a sudden, but I have been holding this in so long, and I see you now, looking so beautiful. You and Olivia haven't been together that long. Maybe you just think you love her."

'NO! Quinn I don't think. I Love Olivia, she is everything to me! Do you understand?" Alex stood up.

Quinn grabbed Alex by the arm. "Alex, we have to talk about this."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "No, Quinn, we don't. There is nothing to talk about."

"Can't we at least be friends?" Quinn tried one last time.

Alex shook her head. "I don't think that's wise considering this situation," she answered, before turning and walking out the front door of the restaurant.

Making her way past her secretary, Alex had never been so glad to be in her office as she was at that moment. Turning the lock on the doorknob, Alex locked herself in, and more importantly locked the world out. Sitting at her desk, she dialed her secretary's line. When the young woman picked up, Alex said only "Please, hold my calls."

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, grateful that court had been canceled for the afternoon. She knew she would need the time to process Quinn's revelations and deal with the memories from an extremely long time ago that Alex had worked very hard to forget.

Unfortunately, Alex had found from years of experience that the only way to lock away bad memories was to first remember them. She began to prepare for a trip someplace she hadn't been for many, many years and had hoped to never have the need to go there at all.

Alex closed the heavy drapes in her office. Walking to the doorway, she flipped the light switch, plunging the room into semi-darkness. Taking off her heels, she lay down on the couch on her back and closed her eyes.

In her office, Alex sat in her chair taking deep breaths and blowing them out. Thinking about her conversation with Quinn, Alex was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe Quinn had told her she was in love with her, had always been in love with her. Slowly, Alex began to calm down. She knew she would see Quinn again but what she wish was not to if she can help it. Alex's relationship with Olivia was too precious and too new to allow Quinn to possibly undercut it.

The more she thought about Quinn, the more Alex returned to other memories from the time the two women had met. It was a situation that had profoundly changed the course of Alex's life.

Alex had been just 19 years old and in her first year of college when she first met and fell for Sam, a 22 two year old woman she had seen on stage in a local play. It turns out that Sam was in a popular local drama club. They started dating immediately. It didn't take long for the relationship to grow serious and they began to share a dorm room. At first, Sam was just controlling, not so different from anyone else. But the more I gave in, the more she demanded. Sam's need to absolutely control everything that Alex did was there from the beginning, but Alex didn't know enough to recognize it then.

She hurt me. She hurt me badly. Alex couldn't believe it. It's was like Alex was outside of her body watching Sam beat her with Alex saying over and over "This can't be happening."

She managed to cut Alex off from her classmates and friends for months, leaving Alex isolated , with no one to talk too, and completely under Sam's control. Finally one night Alex made a stand and told Sam she wasn't take any more and Alex was leaving. Sam yelled, and argued, but Alex had simply kept packing. Thankfully, some students came to the door complaining about the noise level, and Alex took the opportunity to take her leave.

During the time Alex was with Sam, the only escape Alex had from her controlling and abusive behavior was a new friend Alex had made named Quincy Crowe. When Alex showed up at Quinn's door, she not only invited Alex in, but they roomed together for the rest of the college semester.

Alex hadn't talked to Sam again, never even crossed paths with her former abuser. A week after Alex had left, she was reading the Sunday paper when a short article caught her eyes. It read 'A 22 year old woman was taken to Mercy Hospital with life-threatening injuries after an accident early Saturday morning. The motorcycle was the only vehicle involved in the crash at Brady Auditorium at Cedar Street at 7 AM. The cause of the accident is under investigation.'

That's all the entire article said. A couple days later Alex had heard from friend that Sam didn't make it. Alex hadn't known whether or not she felt sorry or happy about the way Sam's life had ended. In the end, she decided she didn't feel happy about it, but feeling sorry wasn't an option either.

The experience with Sam profoundly changed Alex's life. She gained a sense of purpose that she would fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves. She made herself a promise that she would never get into a situation like the one with Sam. And she hadn't.

Alex thoughts were going out of control and she had no idea how to solve this problem. "Maybe a glass of whiskey can do the trick" she thought as she search the cabinet which harbors an old bottle of whiskey. Taking hold of the amber liquid bottle she poured a decent amount into a tumbler. "god how am I going to fix this mess?"she ask her self.

"what mess?" came the sudden voice a voice she new by heart ,the voice the accompanied her every dream and waking moments. Olivia walked towards the other woman noticing a rather worried expression on her face.

Alex immediately got up and went to Olivia needing to feel Olivia's arm around her was a monumental need at this point. Alex embraced her and Olivia responded without hesitation.

"sweetheart what wrong?" Olivia asked concern evident in her voice. Feeling the tension in her body she hold Alex close.

"I just missed you" Alex felt the need to lie, or rather omit the truth for know. She was somewhat still affected deeply in mind and emotion,but the truth was she did missed her. But she knew sooner or later that she will have to tell Olivia the truth about her Lunch with Quincy. She knew that Olivia will find out sooner or later I'll prefer she hears it from me now than by some stupid coincidence later.

"How was your Lunch with Quincy?" Olivia asked curious. Olivia notice Alex sour expression at the mention of her longtime friend.

"Very revealing to say the least." Alex answer waving her hand for emphasis.

"really?" Olivia said arching a well sculpted eyebrow.

" Liv I have to tell you something that might surprise you. I myself am not recovered yet ,that's why I was drinking that stuff." she said signaling the drink left abandon on the desk. Alex pull Olivia over to the sofa and both of them sat down. At this point Olivia was imaging all sort of scenarios.

"just tell me. Did Quincy came on to you?" Olivia was in pre-attack mood , she did not like this woman and she will rip this woman one before she hurts Alex in any way.

"not exactly, she didn't hurt me. It what she said to me is what's a little ... I would say kinda creepy!"

"what did she say?

"she said...she said...she said she loved me."

"WHAT!" Olivia got up from the couch and started pacing the floor._'fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me_. _That bitch_!'

"Liv?" Alex called out to Olivia that was pacing the floor, Olivia was piss and Alex knew it, she got up and stood in front of the other woman."Liv please look at me." Liv look into the deep blue eyes she loved ,there eyes met and Alex began. "Liv please promise me that you will let me handle this?" Olivia just looked at her but did not say anything."Off course!" she said a little to urgently. Alex new that it was futile attempt with the hard nose detective the was Olivia Benson. " I have to get back to the precinct." Olivia said as she lean forward and kiss Alex intensely but yet gently. She turn on her hell and walked out the door, leaving Alex breathless and some what bewildered.

An hour later Alex heard a knock on her door and she raised her head from what she was doing to say "come in." A slinky guy came in holding a package. " Miss Alexandra Cabot?"

"yes"

"sign here on the dotted line please."

Alex grabbed the clipboard and signed the package and the delivery guy turn on his heel and out the door. Alex look at the package curiously, the weight of it was quiet heavy on her hands, with just a white sticker the says "To: Alexandra Cabot " tearing open the brown paper of the package revealed a sliver like medium size box. Opening the sliver box revealed a heart shape Crystal, Alex gasped at the beautiful crystal and noticed that it was in graved, promptly reading the engraving she read "Last night I looked up at the stars And matched each one with a reason why I love you, I was doing great, but then I ran out of stars., Love Olivia" She felt a tear fall down her cheek, she then notice a note under the crystal and retrieved it and read the note written in a very familiar handwriting.

Last night I looked up at the stars  
And matched each one with a reason why I love you  
I was doing great, but then I ran out of stars

Love Olivia

"_I know that your feeling a little confused today, and I thought I would remind you how much I love you. There isn't enough star in that immense sky to compare so I thought I'll let you know. I love you Alex with all my heart. Liv PS: Keep the crystal in your desk and when your feeling a little sad just look at it and remember that I love you._

Alex held the crystal to her heart, it was the must meaningful gift she have ever received and that came from Olivia was even more so. She set the crystal in top her desk and smile, she felt better already, Olivia had always had that effect on her, she alright now she had Olivia love above all and that what mattered.

Olivia gift: s17./albums/b54/alexlivilla70/websites banners/?actionview¤t105GalleryImage02.jpg;


End file.
